Bedroom Talk
by XxXCocoPuffXxX
Summary: Im getting older and older all of the time .Or maybe its just mine. Or tonight


First off, Thanks for all the reviews! I feel so loved. And this story is to Ace. You're super rad. And thanks for that little mention in your story. I felt like really loved. You have no idea. That just made my day. I also didn't know I had a writing style either. Thank you! This story is to you! Anyways, this story is about Phil and his first time. Yeah, it's about that. I'm using the Starting Line's "Bedroom Talk"

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rugrats. If I had I'll be famous and go on the Surreal Life and hook up with Cary Hart. I do not own the Starting Line or their song "Bedroom Talk". If I did own the Starting Line we would be in Jamaica getting a tan.

_  
I got the talk when I was younger  
And understood as I recall,  
they hadn't mentioned this at all.  
My heart was racing like a sprinter  
That tripped and fell  
In love with a girl just for tonight and that's all_

I love Saturdays. I do. It's like whole new beginning or the end of someone's reputation. Everything happens on Saturdays. No one believes me but they do. People say Saturdays are party nights, just another day, night of hanging out and hooking up. Saturday was the night I learned about sex. I knew all about it. I didn't stay up to watch Cinamix for nothing. Well, Saturday is the night I lost my virginity to Kimi Finster. She's the love of my life. The Apple in my eye. She's my punk rock princess. She's everything to me. And that that Friday night started it all.

_  
I've got big, big plans  
And they've got to mean something more  
than just once  
I just don't know what I want_

Friday night we where chilling in my room, like always. But something in me made me kiss her. We have been going out for about 6 months by then. We're really shy about our feelings till one day she wrote me a note telling me liked me it started from there. Well when we kissed, we didn't pull apart like we normally do. It just turned into one big make out session. We're both getting to the point where our shirts where off but then Lil had to walk into the house. I heard the door slam and the voices of Lil and Tommy Pickles. I guess she got embarrassed and put her shirt on. She was all flushed. I guess I could understand.

_  
Im gonna tear your ass up like we just got married  
And you're all mine now  
Tonight is the night we've been waiting for all our lives  
Or maybe for just tonight_

She left right a little while after that. I was greatly disappointed. I didn't want to rush into things but god, I was really hard. Not to be gross, or anything. I bet you would to if you had the most beautiful girl in the world on top you and having tongue sex with you; I bet you would be disappointed too. She asked Tommy for a ride home since he was just dropping Lil off from their date. Even though he lives right next door he's a nice kid, he drove her home. I guess Lil figured it out that she ruined the moment of my life. "We walked on you and Kimi, didn't we?" I looked at her with such a disgusted look that she laughed. "Phil, you're such a virgin." Then she walked off.

_  
I got the call when I was older  
Yea and I understood  
If it happens then it happens and that's all  
My arms the hose and you're the fire  
Out of control and Ive got put you out  
Before theres nothing left at all_

Kimi called me when she got home. "Phil, I'm so sorry. I feel terrible, I was just nervous and when Lil and Tommy came in I just lost it." I can never stay mad at this girl. "Its ok Kimi, I don't want to pressure you into doing something you don't want to" She laughed at me. I guess I'm one of those people who people love to laugh at. "I'll make it up to you" Kimi promises me. "I love you, Kimi." That just needed to be said. She has no idea that my feelings for her are larger then life. It's not puppy love either. It's like dog love. We hung up with each other and I walked into Lil's room. She was reading a magazine. "Yes, Lil I'm such a virgin and I wont be for long" then I walked out.

_  
And the next part is the hardest  
So admit and explain but I've got to get it right  
She said  
I'll chew you up and spit you out like all them._

The next day was Saturday. I spelt till about 11. I woke up to the sounds of Dil and Stu Pickles working on something in their garage. As much as I love the Pickles family, I have to say Dil gives me the chills. I mean he's a good friend of mine but he just freaks me out sometimes. I spent the next hour and half trying to find something to eat. And when I did I sat on the couch and put on the TV. The phone rang and I made a fast dash to the phone, but Lil beat me to it. "Oh, Hi Kimi! Yeah, Really? Wow!" After like an hour of begging and pleading Lil gave me the phone. Kimi wanted to come over tonight. Of course I said yes.

_Im gonna put you right back in my mouth  
your gonna stay like that for now  
and now that I will always love you_

When I got of the phone, I ran upstairs and took a shower. I was really excited. I was about to have sex with hottest girl ever and I was going to take her virginity too. I'm just worried her brother won't find out. If he does, he'll kick my ass. I know he will. I did it with Tommy. So after the shower, I took a nap. I know I'm going to use all my energy up later. When I woke up it was dark out side. I looked at my phone and it said it was 8. I got up and took a shower again. I called Kimi when I got out and she was on her way over. I got nervous. She just walked into my room like nothing. She was looking really sexy. She was wearing a mini skirt with a tank top. Well not for long.

__

I tore your ass up like we just got married  
And you're all mine now  
'cause Tonight is the night we've been waiting for all our lives  
Or maybe its just

_You've gotta get your ass up cause  
you're in no hurry  
Like I am now  
Im getting older and older all of the time_

We lay on my bed. I put in a movie in. I was trying to watch it. But I kept stealing glances at this gorgeous thing in my bed. I wonder what's going through her mind right now. I hope it's good. I love her. I seriously do, maybe that's why I told her. "Kimi, I don't want you to think, I'm rushing you. I love you like you don't even know. I just don't want to hurt you. I love you Kimi". She did the single most surprising yet, wonderful thing she could have ever done. She kissed me. Hard. We spent the whole night, in each other arms. I love this girl so much. A Saturday night can't get any better then this.

Yeah, I finished. I think it's pretty good. I wanted it to be different. Yeah, I think my next story is going to be Brand New's "Sic Transit Gloria". I have a really good idea what its going to be about. But yeah, if people ask me why I didn't make it graphic the reason is I find people reading full out sex stories is disgusting. I'm sorry but that's my personal opinion. Yeah, anyways, I hope you like it Ace because I dedicated this story to you. So, Yeah.

Review because I think you're rad!


End file.
